Forbidden Love
by Kopa
Summary: Highschool Horror fic, Yaoi, CloudxVincent Full Summary Inside! Rating for later Chapters! [on hold, until I can get back into the final fantasy 7 mood again...]
1. I

Gaiya: Hi Peeps! This is my First attempt at a Yaoi (Appart from a small poem) So, Be nice!

Pairings: VincentxCloud Possibly others but they're the main for now.

Cloud: I'm so not gonna enjoy this am I?

Vincent: Of course you will my little Blond, I'll make sure of it...

Cloud: Oh no...

Gaiya: Ok, Summary!

There's a new boy in Cloud's class and he's taken the blonde boy's eye, his raven black hair, crimson eyes, everything about him is just perfect to Cloud. But this new boy holds a dark secret, a secret soon to be revealed...

Murders start taking place, at first the killer is a mystery. But the fears of many are confirmed when they find the victims drained of Blood... Who is this Murderer? Or more like What?

Gaiya: Man, I Stink at Summarys! Anyone, Someone please do the Disclaimer!

Cloud: Gaiya does not own Final Fantasy VII or any Characters in this fic! If she did I would have the right to be very, very scared...

Vincent: Muahaha...

Cloud: Help!

Gaiya: Soo... On with the Fic! 

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 1**

"Cloud" Came a voice, "Cloud honey, wake up." Cloud moaned and slowly opened his eyes, he came face to face with the smiling face of his mother. "You better get ready, you don't want to be late again!" She said, beginning to walk out of his room. Cloud sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked around his room to find that his Mom had already left clothes out for him. He groaned, why did his mother always have to treat him like a three year old? With a yawn, he stood up and grabbed his clothes, beginning to get ready.

A few minutes later he heard a nock on the door, followed by a "Cloud! Tifa's here" Cloud smiled as he ran out to greet his old friend. "Hey Teef!" He said, smiling. "Hey Cloud" Tifa said back. Cloud grabbed his bag and quickly checked through it to make sure he had everything. He then did his bag up and slung it round his shoulder. "Lets go!" He said, with a quick wave to his Mom. They stepped out the door and into the street, starting their five minute walk to school. "Hey, did you hear? There's this new kid starting today and appariantly he's gonna be in all of your lessons!" Tifa said as they entered the school gates, from here it was still a long walk to their first class, which was English. Cloud shook his head, "I had no idea, whats he like?" He asked, "Dunno" Tifa replied, "But we'll find out soon" She pointed towards a their first class, Cloud opened the door and walked in, taking his normal seat at the back. Tifa took her normal seat infront of him and, as usual, Aeris was already in her seat at the left of Tifa. The left of Cloud, next to the window, was always an empty seat. Cloud had no idea why, it had an awesome view out onto the gardens. Just no one ever sat there. Cloud looked to his right as his ninja friend, Yuffie sat down. Infront of her was Cid, a rowdy teen with a nasty habit of swearing.

Everyone in the room went quiet as the teacher walked in, Cloud took a quick glance at Tifa, no new kid yet. That's when he walked in. He had long, raven black hair, his skin was pale compared to his hair, and his eyes, his piercing crimson eyes. He wore a red robe that matched his eyes perfectly. Around his forehead was a red headband, causing his hair to stick out in wild directions. Cloud's eyes widened, this new boy... He was practically... Beautiful! Cloud shook his head, 'What am I thinking!' he thought, 'did I just think of another guy as beautiful? No way... I was just in shock... Thats all...' He dissmissed the thought from his mind and looked back up at the teacher. "Vincent Valentine, correct?" She asked the new boy, 'His name suits him perfectly' Cloud thought. The boy nodded, "Fine," the teacher said, "Go sit in the corner there next to the Blond haired boy" She pointed at the seat next to Cloud, "He will help you out through the rest of the day." She said, Cloud's heart skipped a beat, he had to spend the rest of the day with demonic angel! Cloud shook his head again, his thoughts were wondering. Vincent walked over and sat down next to Cloud, flashing a small smile. Cloud smiled back, then looked over at Tifa, she was mouthing something to Aerith and Aerith was trying not to giggle. Cloud then looked over to Yuffie, she was practically drooling over this new guy. Cid was looking back at her, eyebrow raised. Cloud looked back to Vincent, he was just staring out of the window, oblivious to the gazes of almost every student in the class.

About an hour later the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Everyone stood and packed away their books, Cloud swung his back pack over his shoulder, he began to follow the others out when he felt a light tap on his back, he turned to see Vincent. "Hey" Cloud said, "Anything I can help you with?" Vincent nodded, "Your name would be nice" He said, Cloud smiled, "The name's Cloud" He said, holding out his hand to shake. Vincent nodded, "Vincent Valentine" He said, ignoring Cloud's hand. Cloud shrugged it off and withdrew his hand with a friendly smile. "So..." He said, "Wanna know where your going for your next class?" He asked, Vincent nodded and they both walked out of the classroom and towards their next class. 

Gaiya: Ok, That was pretty lame! But Please Review!

Vincent: I Didn't think it was lame...

Cloud: Thats only because you were in it!

Vincent: So?

Cloud: Grr...

Gaiya: Ok, Please don't fight! Anyway, Please Review! Flames welcome! But Make sure you have a reason! I can't improve if I don't know what's wrong can I? Anyway, Hopefully see you again!

Gaiya xXx


	2. II

Gaiya: Ok. I'm Updating pretty quick but I have Reviews! Yay!

**Whatevergirl: **Thanks! You don't know how much that inspired me to write on!

**Venus Valentine2005: **Thanks! Of course I'm gonna write more! After a review like that who wouldn't! )

sooo... On with the Summary!

There's a new boy in Cloud's class and he's taken the blonde boy's eye, his raven black hair, crimson eyes, everything about him is just perfect to Cloud. But this new boy holds a dark secret, a secret soon to be revealed...

Murders start taking place, at first the killer is a mystery. But the fears of many are confirmed when they find the victims drained of Blood... Who is this Murderer? Or more like What?

Cloud: Perfect... But who's gonna do the disclaimer?

Vincent: I will!

Cloud: Hell No! Anyone else?

Gaiya: I Know! I'll Drag someone else in! Runs off

Cloud: No! Don't leave me alone with Vincent!

Gaiya:Runs Back Ok! I got Squall! Please, read the disclaimer!

Squall: Gaiya does not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the other Final Fantasies, Sue her and taste my Gunblade!

Gaiya: Thanks Squall! So, On with the Fic!

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 2**

Cloud's P.O.V

Next was Maths, The most boring subject in the history of Man! Except maybe History. I showed Vincent around the maths department, not that it was very interesting. Soon we came to our class. Mr. Calle would be teaching us today. Two teachers took turns teaching the two top maths groups. I, unfortunately, was in one of those tops. But it looked as if my luck was changing. Vincent had very good Maths results from his last school and was put straight in the top group. He sat next to me, once again in a corner at the back. Girls and jealous boys stared, and glared, at him at all times, but he just ignored them and got on. It turned out that he was an even better mathsmatition than me, he even let me copy his answers when I needed them. Vincent was a really nice guy, despite his slightly 'dark' appearance. Though his eyes, those glowing, piercing, blood red eyes, were pretty unerving, he could counter that with the softness of his smile. I also noticed that he rarely smiled, this guy seemed emotionless, and he had a tendency to ignore everything around him appart from the thing that was most important to him at the time. I enveyed him on this, I was way to easily distracted.

I noticed Vincent look up and around, once again his face was emotionless and those eyes seemed as if they could pierce through your soul. He looked around until his eyes settled on the window...

Vincent's P.O.V

Look at them, all of them. They wouldn't be staring if they knew what secrets I held, they'd probably all run at me with pitch forks and torches, if only, now it would be machine guns and grenades. I sighed as my eyes came upon the window, I had made a friend that would just as quickly become an enemy if he were to find out what darkness I really held. I felt a hand on my arm, damnit! My Left Arm! I quickly turned around and shook off the hand, it belonged to Cloud, my newest friend. He mouthed the words 'You ok?' I gave a nod and turned back to the window, had he felt the difference in my arm? I could only hope not...

Normal P.O.V

Cloud looked at his hand as Vincent looked away, somehow, Vincent's arm felt... Different. Cloud looked at the other. His arm was covered his sleve and his hand was in his pocket. It looked alright, from what he could see of it, though there were a few rips at the edge of his pocket, it looked as if someone had tried to force something sharp into it. Cloud was snapped out of his thoughts as the bell rang. He picked up his bag, stuffing his books into it, and swung it over his shoulder. With a quick glance at Vincent he walked off, Vincent following...

**X-End Chapter-X**

Gaiya: Whee! Another short Chappy! I'm cursed! Ah well... It just means I can update quicker! Ok, I know nothing really happened in that chapter but I had to do some explaining! (E.g. Vincent's arm!)

Cloud: Few... Nothing much happened...

Vincent: Damnit! I'll get you soon my little blue eyed Angel!

Cloud: O.o Eep!

Gaiya: O..k... Please Review and tell me what you think! The more reviews, the longer this fic will last! I tend to lose interest in my fics if I don't get any reviews... So if you want to read more REVIEW!

Ja ne!

**Gaiya xXx**


	3. III

Gaiya: Yet another Chappy from me! Took a bit longer this time but I've been ill and unable of moving let alone thinking up the next chappy!

Whee! More Reviews!

**Shadow Shi13: **Thanks - Glad you like it!

**Whatevergirl: **Yay! Looks like I have a loyal reader! - Yes, Vinnie paranoid, he just wants to be normal, poor Vinnie.

**Hannah: **I'm glad to have a fan! - I'll be updating as quick as I can in the future, but I don't wanna rush the fic!

So... Summary! Why I keep repeating it, I don't know. I think I just like it '

There's a new boy in Cloud's class and he's taken the blonde boy's eye, his raven black hair, crimson eyes, everything about him is just perfect to Cloud. But this new boy holds a dark secret, a secret soon to be revealed...

Murders start taking place, at first the killer is a mystery. But the fears of many are confirmed when they find the victims drained of Blood... Who is this Murderer? Or more like What?

Cloud: Meh... Disclaimer someone!

Sora: I'll do it!

Cloud: Woa, Sora! Where'd you come from. And where's Vinnie?

Sora: Vinnie had to go somewhere so he told me to come instead. Hey Cloud, Where's your wing gone?

Cloud: My Wing? Oh! That thing, that's for Olympus Colosseum only. Sorta like when you go to Halloween town...

Sora: Oh... So Want me to do the disclaimer?

Cloud: If you would...

Sora: Laura does not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters, She also does not own Me! Squaresoft does, Sue her and I'll set Donald Duck on you!

Gaiya: You used my Real name? Oh... And you said Donald Duck...

Sora: Damnit... She also does not own Kingdom Hearts and any Disney characters mentioned here. Oh and she doesn't own Olympus Colosseum either! Hades does.

Cloud: Hades still hasn't paid me... And he let Sephiroth lose!

Gaiya: Ok... My Chapter is looking really long now and we haven't even started the fic so... On with the fic!

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 3**

_Later that night..._

?'s POV

It's dark, finally! I climb out of my bedroom window, up onto the roof. The streets around are almost empty, good! I leapt over to another roof. On the street below a woman was just going home after some late shopping. A smirk appeared on my lips as my eyes trailed after her. The next victim was chosen. I leapt to another roof top, this one I would have some fun with. I climbed down off the roof and trailed silently after the woman, purposefully letting some of my footsteps be heard, she would turn round, I would dart into a bush or a tree. I gave a silent laugh as she turned for the fifth time that night, she was really starting to get jumpy now, time to move in.

I climb over to the edge of the tree branch I was sitting on, she was directly below me. I jumped down, my cape flowing out behind me like wings. All that can be heard is an ear splitting scream as i bite down hard into her neck and begin draining her blood. The screaming stops suddenly, silence following as she hangs limp in my arms. Soon she is drained of all blood and it is time for me to move on. I drop her lifeless body on the concrete floor before taking to the rooftops and making my way home...

_The next morning..._

Normal POV

Cloud awoke the next morning to the sound of the TV. He sat up to see that he had left it on all night. He sighed as he went to turn it off, but something stopped him. The news was on and in big letters across the screen read: 'Vampires: Fact or Fiction?' Cloud turned the volume up just in time to hear the reporter speak. "A Horrifying Murder has taken place in Junon" She said, "Early this morning a body or a young woman was found, completely drained of blood. Many folk blame it on a legendary curse that was cast on Junon, millennia ago. The curse of the Vampire!" Cloud shook his head and turned the TV off, "Vampires..." He spat, total scepticism in his voice. "More like some Sick Joker trying to scare everyone..." He shook his head again and climbed back into bed, it was a Saturday after all. No need to worry about anything! Cloud was awoken again by a knock on the door, "Cloud Honey, Could you get that?" His Mom called up. He groaned and stood up, "Coming!" He shouted and ran down the stairs to the front door. He opened it and was met wih crimson eyes. "Vincent!" He said "How'd you know where I live?" Vincent shook his head, "I didn't" he said, "looks like I'm your new next door neighbour" Cloud smiled, "Cool" He said, "Wanna come in?" Vincent smiled and nodded. "Thanks" He said, stepping inside. Cloud closed the door behind him, then led Vincent up to his room. "Hey, did you see the news?" Cloud asked, Vincent shook his head. "What happened?" Vincent asked. Cloud looked at him, "There was a murder, not far from here. The body was completely drained of blood. They're blaming it on Vampires. What a joke! Vampires don't excist!" Cloud could have sworn that Vincent's face paled even more than it already was. "Yea..." He said, "What a joke..."

**X-End Chapter-X**

Gaiya: Meh, another chapter over! Hrm... I'm not sure but soon I may have to change the rating soon but... yea. Hope you enjoyed the chappy. I really don't have much to say...

Vincent: I'm back!

Cloud: Where the hell have you been, you missed the chapter!

Vincent: I was... Out...

Cloud: Meh... Review if you wanna read more!

**Gaiya xXx**


	4. IV

Chaos: Whee! Name Change! And My Keyboard is finally British! I can type properly again! Oh by the way, I am trying to type with American spellings but i'm british so sorry if I get any wrong! Anyway, sorry for not updating, I was at my brother's and was unable to get to a computor! I managed to get the chapter written though! Anyway... Reviews!

**Blackfireangel4562: **Yah I updated...

**Sesshy is sexii: **Thanks! Here's your update!

**Shadow Shi13: **Meh. Eventually, though he has the right to be slow... You know, blonde an' all.

Cloud: Hey! Look at you own hair!

Chaos: .:looks at own hair:. Hey... Is that a blonde Streak? I'm going blonde! Cool!

Cloud: ¬.¬'

Chaos: heh...

**Dead Erik: **ooo... Nice name! Anyway, thanks! That means alot. : )

So... Summa-

Cloud: F&£( the Summary! Vinnie's gone again!

Chaos: Hrm... Wonder where he is... VINNIE?

Cloud: AH! Don't scare me like that!

Vincent: I'm Here!

Cloud: Gah! No fair...

Tyson: Hi!

Cloud: AHHHH! TYSON! .:runs away:.

Chaos: I Told you to Bring Kai! Not Tyson!

Vincent: I tried... He said he 'didn't want to waste his time on pathetic fanfictions' and then handed me Tyson...

Chaos: ¬.¬ Great... Tyson, do the damned disclaimer...

Tyson: Ok! Chaos does not own Final Fantasy 7 or any beyblade characters here. Sue her and be prepared to Let It Rip!  
(She also does not own the Beyblade slogan, Jazzman Does!)

Chaos: Thank you Tyson, you can go away now! Oh and tell Kai he's the sexiest Blader in the whole of Beyblade!

Tyson: I Will! Bye everyone .:Waves like a goof then runs off:.

Chaos: Cloud! Come back! Time for the fic!

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 4**

_The next Day..._

Cloud's POV

_Darkness... I run... Something close behind... I turn... Red eyes... Black hair... Vincent! his sleve pulled back... His arm... Monsterous claw... He smirks... Fans show... He leaps... Fangs bit down into my soft neck... I scream... Blood pours... The pain... Vincent... Vampire!_

Normal POV

Cloud's eyes snapped open as he sat up in his bed. Sunlight poured the gap in the curtains. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at his bedside clock. 10AM. The bed sheets clung to him as he attempted to stand up. He shook away all memories he had of his nightmare, 'Vincent, a vampire?' he thought, 'no, Vampires are not real!' He walked out of his room and into the bathroom, turning on the cold tap and splashing water onto his face. He studied himself in the mirror before turning the tap off and walking back to his bedroom. He switched on the TV and was imediately greeted with big letters saying: Another Murder in Junon!

Cloud's POV

Another Murder! "Yet another body has been found completly drained of blood" The reporter stated. I stood there, all memories of my nightmare came flooding back but I quickly shook them away. There was no Vampire! Even if there was, it wouldn't be Vincent... Would it? No! I switched off the TV and ran downstairs for breakfast.

Cloud's Mom's POV

I looked up as Cloud came running down the stairs. "Hey, how's my li'l Rabbit this mornin'?" I asked, smiling at the use of his nickname. When Cloud was young he had the cutest little buck teeth! I always called him my li'l Rabbit. He lost his teeth as he grew but the nickname's stuck ever since. Cloud walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Aww... Didn't the Rabbit get enough sleep?" I teased, he looked exhausted. Cloud gave me a small smile, "I'm fine Mom, really!" He said with a yawn. "I'm gonna go Barret's later, kay?" I frowned, Barret was one of Cloud's closest friends, but he was so dangerous! He collected guns, thousands of them. He even said that when he was older he wanted to replace one of his arms with a gun! "Are you sure Rabbit?" I asked, "He's so..." "Dangerous?" Cloud Finished. "Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine." I sighed, "Ok, but be a good Rabbit and hop straight home after!" He groaned, "I'm no baby Mom! I'll be fine, honest!" He shook his head then grabbed a piece toast and ran upstairs to get ready.

**X-End Chapter-X**

Chaos: Another Chappy! And yes, I got the nickname Rabbit from 8 Mile! I love that film!

Cloud: O.o I have a kiddies Nickname!

Chaos: Meh... I like it! So it's stayin'!

Cloud: Grr... Review please!


	5. V

Chaos: Guess who's back! Back again! Chaos is back! Tell your friends! Hey guys, been a bit! I've been pretty busy lately and I really Apologize for the shortness of the last chapter! 1) It looked a lot longer on paper. 2) It was written from short late night writing sessions and 3) You try and write while your in a van for up to 10 hours every day and then forced to do an hour Roller blading afterwards! I was dog tired! Any way... Reviews!

**Whatevergirl: **True, all parents except my Mum! She don't care what happens to me as long as I'm able to go to school the next day!

**Dagger: **Thanks, Here's your update!

**Dead Erik: **Thanks, I love doing dream sequences! It also works for people in semi-consciousness! Anyway, I really didn't realize just how short that chapter was until I had typed it! But I've explained above the reasons! Here's the update!

**Render Hellsing Zero: **:K Rowr. Hrm... Vinnie is perfect for being a vampire but I don't think he's one. Otherwise everyone would have bite marks. He never bit the others...

Vinnie: Hey... I'm Here... Yet I'm there. There's two mes?

Cloud: God help me... Wait, bite marks? Vinnie said they were insect stings!

Vinnie: Heh...

Chaos: But you're not a Vampire!

Vinnie: I know...

Chaos: O.o

Cloud: O.O

Vinnie: heh...

Chaos: Ok lets do the Summary before Vinnie reveals something else!

There's a new boy in Cloud's class and he's taken the blonde boy's eye, his raven black hair, crimson eyes, everything about him is just perfect to Cloud. But this new boy holds a dark secret, a secret soon to be revealed...

Murders start taking place, at first the killer is a mystery. But the fears of many are confirmed when they find the victims drained of Blood... Who is this Murderer? Or more like What?

Cloud: So, Vincent. Get any one for the Disclaimer?

Chaos: Ooo! Did you get who I asked?

Vincent: Yep! Here's Haru!

Haru: Hi! Hey Vincent... Sorry about earlier...

Cloud: What happened earlier?

Vinnie: That Freaky girl went mad with those firing stick thingies! She needs to learn how to aim!

Chaos: Haha! Elie blasted you with her Tonfa blasters! Oh my god! That's so funny! And why don't you teach Elie how to aim, oh mighty gunslinger!

Vinnie: No... Chance...

Chaos: Ha! Anyway... Disclaimer please Haru!

Haru: Chaos does not own Final Fantasy 7 or Rave Master! Sue her and I'll set Elie on you...

Chaos: Ooo. Evil! So... On with the fic!

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 5**

Normal POV

Cloud came thundering down the stairs an hour later, fully dressed and raring to go. He ran to the front door and with a quick "Bye Mom!" He was out. "Be careful Rabbit!" Came his Mom's reply but by that time he was half way down the street.

Vincent, however, did hear this, he looked out his bedroom window to see Cloud hurrying down the street, "Rabbit?" He said with a small laugh. "How strangely... Cute..."

Half an hour later Cloud was standing outside a small, unkept house. He knocked loudly on the front door. "Yo, big man!" He shouted, to let Barret know it was him. Barret rarely answered the door so everyone would have to let him know who it was. A few minutes later the dark-skinned Barret answered the door. "Yo Kid, what brings you here?" Barret always called Cloud 'Kid' even though he was only a few years older. "Hey Barret, Just thought I'd come see an old friend" Cloud replied, a smile appeared on the older's face. "Good you came! Got something for ya!" He said, moving away from the door to let Cloud in. "You have?" Cloud said, looking around at the various guns that covered Barret's walls. Barret closed the door and walked in front of Cloud, "Follow me" He said, beginning to walk up the stairs.

Barret lead Cloud into a small room at the back of the house. Barret moved aside to let Cloud enter the room, Cloud pushed the door open, it was dark inside, hardly any light even though it was the middle of the day. A silver glint could be seen in the middle of the room, a reflection of the little light there was. Light suddenly flooded the room as Barret hit the light switch, standing alone in the center of the room was a sword. The outside rim of the blade was a translucent milky white and in the center a dark purple, the hilt was a silver color with red spikes. Cloud's jaw dropped, it was amazing! Barret smirked at Cloud's reaction, "it's yours" He said, Cloud's head jerked over to him, "You serious?" He asked, Barret nodded. Cloud practically jumped for joy, if he hadn't have known better he would have hugged Barret. "Just be careful" Barret said, "Your Mom would go mad if she found it!" Cloud nodded "Yea, I know.." He sighed, but immediately hyped up again. "Thank you so much!" Barret grinned, "'Twas nothin'!" He said. Barret walked over to the sword and picked up the sheath that was laying next to it, then picked up the sword and sheathed it before handing it to Cloud.

_A few hours later..._

Cloud's POV

I had left Barret's a while ago and was now walking down the street to my house, the sword on my back. It would be hard to sneak it past my Mom, but there was the odd chance that she would be out of sight of the front door and I could run it up to his room without her see- My thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of being watched, I looked up, it was Vincent's house, a pair of blood red eyes quickly hid behind the dark curtains. Had he been watching me? Probably eyeing me up as his next meal, I shook my head, Vincent was no vampire! I had to get that into my head! I carried on walking and turned down the front path, by the sound of the hover from the upstairs window , Mom was in her bedroom, score!

I walked into the house and quickly ran up the stairs and into my room, I quickly shoved the sword under my bed, it was clean, that meant at least another week before Mom checked under there. After I'd hidden the sword I walked into my Mom's room.

"Hey Mom, I'm back" I shouted over the sound of the hover. Mom quickly shut the hover off and looked at me, "Hey Rabbit" She said, "Have a good time?" I just grinned at her, I had had a hell of a good time with my new sword! She took the grin as a yes and her expression suddenly turned serious. "Did you hear?" She said, "They found another body, looks like this 'vampire' picked off two victims in one night!" My grin faded, I turned and ran into my room, my eyes fell upon the small gap under my bed. I had the power to stop this, I had the power to put an end to all this fear once and for all...

**X-End Chapter-X**

Chaos: Another Chap fin! Hoped you liked it!

Vincent: Please don't say he's gonna do what I think he's gonna do!

Cloud: Well what do you think I'm gonna do?

Vincent: I think you're gonna do something stupid!

Cloud: Well I'll tell you, I'm gon-

Chaos: SHUT UP! Don't tell them! That will ruin the story! Anyway... Review!

** Chaos xXx**


	6. VI

Chaos: Been A Long while, but I'm back! Blame school for any slowness in future chapters! Grr... Reviews!

**Na: **.:Does a Dance:. You're Just Jealous! Nwah! Sticks Tounge Out D You are so Jealous because you can't even sign up to write a proper fanfic: P

**Whatevergirl: **'Twas nice of Barret, meant Cloud didn't have to go and beat up Ultimate Weapon, he got Ultima the easy way! Lucky Him!

**InsanityCreator: **Thanks, I know my Chapters are short and I hate it! But I would rather have short Chappies than be talking about random Jibberish in them! And that is garanteed to happen!

**Render Hellsing Zero: **Thanks!

Cloud: I Better not have anymore 'Insect Bites'...

Chaos: Can we please drop that subject! It's really freaking me out...

Cloud: So Where is Vinnie?

Chaos: He went to find Dante at Devil May Cry for the disclaimer and got his ass kicked...

Cloud: Some Gunslinger he is... Couldn't even defeat some rude guy...

Chaos: Hello...? Don't you know who Dante is? He's the son of the Legendary demon knight Sparda! He's a legend!

Cloud: Oh...

Chaos: .:Sigh:. Wonder if Dante's here yet...

.:Loud crash is heard followed by screaming:.

Chaos: He's here...

Dante: So, What have I got to do?

Chaos: First of all lend Vinnie some Vital Stars, he still hasn't recovered from your Butt kicking...

Dante: That freaky dude was with you? He tried to bite me, instead he got a mouthful of my Ifrit Gauntlets...

Cloud: Ouch...

Chaos: o.O O.o O.O o.o Bite... you...?

Cloud: Please do the disclaimer before she does something wierd!

Dante: Too late... Anyway, Chaos does not own Final Fantasy 7, Devil may Cry 1, 2 or 3, Me or my Ifrit Gauntlets! Sue her and your fate shall be the same as that 'Vinnie' Dude's...

Cloud: Sweet! That alright wit' you Cay?

Chaos: Bite... You...?

Cloud: .:Sigh:. On with the Fic...

Dante: Is she Ok?

Cloud: Unfortunately...

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 6**

?'s POV

Nighttime once again, but it's getting harder. Less and less people are coming out after dark, they're affraid. It's strange, even after all of these killings, there are still sceptics. People have been killed, drained of blood, two bite marks on their neck. What do you think it was that killed them? There are people saying they were Insect bites, Poisonous insects. Whatever! Since when have insects completely drained you of blood? Others are saying that it's some sort of animal, not far from the truth. But there are those out there that have it right, those that people would never believe. People call them nuts, "There's no such thing!" They say with a laugh. They don't know how wrong they are...

_The next morning_

Cloud's POV

I sat up with a start, that same dream again. The Vampire catches me, each time I see Vincent's face, each time I wake up with a shout as the fangs sink down into my neck. Am I going crazy? Dreaming about Vampires? Dreaming about Vincent?

I got up out of bed, my foot hit something on the floor under my bed, my sword. Memories of the night before come flooding back, I was going to kill that Murderer, but I chickened out! I just climbed into bed and turned on the TV. With a sigh I walked out into the hallway. For some unknown reason I stopped outside my Mom's room. I couldn't hear anyone downstairs, that was unusual, I pushed open the door to my Mom's room, she wasn't there. I shrugged and walked downstairs. I stopped in the Kitchen, Mom wasn't there either. Where was she? With a shrug I got myself some toast and walked into the front room. What I saw stopped me dead...

I screamed, the walls, the floor, everything was covered in blood. My Mom's lifeless body hung from the ceiling by a rope around the neck. She was litterally cut open. The front door burst open and one of my neighbours came in, he had heard the screaming and come to investigate. "Holy Shi-" He started when he came into the room. He quickly grabbed me by the shoulders and lead me outside, with me still screaming. A gathering of nosy neighbours were hanging about outside, drawn by my screaming. In the middle of them all was a pale face that matched up to blood red eyes. My screaming stopped, so did everything else around me, the last thing I saw were the flashes of an ambulance and police cars, and those blood red eyes, rushing towards me as I fell. And then, everything went black...

**X-End Chapter-X**

Chaos: .:Clicks rating up:. It had to be done! There's not much I can say...

Cloud: You sure I'm alright in Vincent's hands?

Dante: He hurts you an' he gets my Nightmare - Beta where it hurts!

Cloud: I Don't know who to be more scared of...


	7. Author's Note

Hey! Chaos Here! I'm really sorry for the absence of a new Chapter of 'Forbidden Love' but My computor has completely gone Boom!

I'm unable to type up the next chappy but I do have it written! As soon as I am able to go back on my computor I will type it up and post it! Don't give up on me! It will be posted eventually!

Thanks!

Chaos xXx


	8. VII

Chaos: Computor back online at last! I'm so happy! Really sorry for making you wait! Gotta catch up with Reviews!

**BlackFireAngel4562: **Yep, I honestly update as soon as I can! I hate being so Busy!

**Dead Erik: **The plot doth thicken! Really sorry about the shortness!

**whatevergirl: **I Like to be!

**Sesshy is sexii: **I Rock? Wow... And Proof that someone actually reads the stupidness at the beginning of the chapter! Yay! Oh yea, DMC Rawks!

**inu382: **I Try! Honestly! But My brain is too small! I'll do my best but I can't promise anything...

**LoversPastForgotten:** Here's your update!

**Render Hellsing Zero: **Thanks!

**Whatevergirl: **Thanks so much for the support! You've been with me from the beggining. I greatly Appreciate it!

Chaos: .:Sigh:. I'm on my own today, Cloud's off sleeping somewhere and god knows where Vinnie's gone! .:Starts to sing:. I'm all alone, there's no one here beside meee...

Quistis: I would be glad to say the disclaimer if you wish...

Chaos: Really? Thanks Quistis!

Quistis: Glad to help, you can do the Summary now...

Chaos: Oh yea! Summary! I totally forgot!

There's a new boy in Cloud's class and he's taken the blonde boy's eye, his raven black hair, crimson eyes, everything about him is just perfect to Cloud. But this new boy holds a dark secret, a secret soon to be revealed...

Murders start taking place, at first the killer is a mystery. But the fears of many are confirmed when they find the victims drained of Blood... Who is this Murderer? Or more like What?

Chaos: I Never tire of that... Anyway, take it away Quistis!

Quistis: Gladly, Chaos does not own Final Fantasy 7 or 8 and any of their characters, sue her and I shall personally make sure every SeeD in Balamb gardens gets a piece of what's left of you when I'm done.

Chaos: Wow... I think that got the point across... Thanks Quistis!

Quistis: Anytime! Though I must go, I think Irvine and Squall are training together, this is something not to miss!

Chaos: Ok! Tell Rinoa I said hi!

Quistis: Will do!

Chaos: Ok, I think it's about time, On with the fic!

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 7**

Normal POV

Cloud's eyes slowly opened, in a moment all memories flooded back to him, his eyes were wet, he had obviously been crying as he slept. He looked around, he was laying on a single bed, black silk sheets over him, the walls of the room were dark red and the room itself was gothic, many ornaments of Dragons and wizards and other creatures were spread over many shelves, a dreamcatcher hung above the bed surrounded by many dark Obsidians hanging on black strings. One shelf caught Cloud's eye, it was full with black books, each with golden letters on the spine, spelling out the names of many creatures of the night, one stood out from the rest, the gold lettering had been rubbed off and written in some sort of gold pen was the word 'Mapirevs'. Cloud stood up, about to walk over to it when the door suddenly opened. "You're awake at last" Vincent said upon seeing Cloud. "Looks it." Cloud said, taring his eyes away from the book to look at Vincent. "This your room then?" he asked, not knowing what else to say, and keeping his mind off the events of earlier that day. Vincent just nodded, he wasn't the talkative type. "I like it" Cloud said, "It suites you." Vincent nodded again, "Glad you like it" He said "It's yours until you can get something sorted out." Cloud's eyes trailed to his feet, he hadn't had much of a chance to think about where and how he was gonna live, infact, he hadn't had much time to think of anything at all. Cloud sat back on the bed as a tear rolled down his cheek. Vincent walked over and sat next to him, to the left of him Cloud observed. He gently rested his hand on Cloud's shoulder, at Vincent's touch Cloud suddenly broke down. He grabbed Vincent's sleve and sobbed gently into his shoulder, Vincent was slightly shocked but made no move to push the crying boy away, it was best that he emptied himself of any loose emotion early on, before it gets trapped forever.

?'s POV

The look on little Strife's face when he found the remains of his mother! Perfect! Like Treasure to a Dragon, me being the Dragon that is. As I gaze down on the innocent boy's face. My little Angel of light. As I stare at him now he seems so close, yet there are still obsticles in my Path. The boy has yet to love me, and there's _him..._

Cloud's POV

I awoke to the sound of birds in trees and the hot rays of sunshine on my face, Vincent was no where to be seen. With a sigh I sat up, my eyes were wet with fresh tears. I quickly wiped them away and made my way downstairs where I hoped to find Vincent.

Vincent's POV

I smiled to myself as I heard Cloud's gentle footsteps coming down the stairs, not wanting to alert my Mother that he was awake but trying to find me. "Don't worry" I called to him, "My Mom's gone to work, jus' me an' you!" I heard his relieved sigh then his heavier footsteps almost running down the rest of the stairs. I Loved that about him, his shyness towards adults, how polite he acts next to them compared with how he acts around his friends. He almost slipped on the wet kitchen floor as he stampeded in. "Wet floor" I said with a small smirk then added, "don't slip." He regained his footing and glared at me, "Thanks for the warning." He muttered, then looked at me seriously, "I wanna go to school today." He said, I gave a small shrug "Ok" I said, Cloud's eyes widended, proably expecting me to put up some big resistance and tell him he shouldn't go to school. What am I to say what he can and cannot do? I gave him the once over, deciding that he needed a change of clothes. "Go upstairs" I said, "find something you feel comfortable in." He nodded and turned to run upstairs but slipped on the wet tiles. I smiled softly as I got up to help him, "Wet floor remember?" I said, pulling him up. He gave a small smile and a "Oh yea," before running back upstairs. I smiled and shook my head before returning to my breakfast.

Cloud's POV

As I rooted through the sea of black and red clothes I began to come to the conclusion that Vincent didn't like light colours. There wasn't an inch of white on any of his clothes. I gave up my search for anything light and picked myself out a small, black 'System of a down' T-shirt, I had heard one of their songs before, something about Angels 'Chop Suey' I think it was called, and liked it so wearing it wouldn't be too unbearable. I then picked some short dark blue pants, probably meant to be three-quarter lengths on Vincent but they were pretty baggy on me, and quickly got changed into these new clothes.

When I was finished I neatly laid my old clothes on the end of the bed and ran downstairs. Vincent looked up from the magazine he was reading and gave me the once over. "Hey good lookin'" He teased with a small wink, despite the teasing tone I felt my cheeks growing hot. Vincent only laughed at this and laid down his magazine "c'mon," he said, "better get going!" I nodded and watched him as he stood, I noticed his clothes, a long-sleeved black jacket over a blood red tank top and baggy black pants. 'Why does he always wear long sleeves?' I thought, noting the hot sunshine outside. I was about to question him when I heard a meowing on the stairs. I turned to look, a small, strangely red cat came bounding down, it gave a slight purr as it came to a stop near Vincent, it had a scar over one eye and some darker fur made a Mohekan from it's head right down to the base of it's tail and right on the tip odf it's tail was a small orange and yellow tuft of hair, almost like fire. Vincent smiled and picked the cat up, "Meet Red the thirteenth, Red XIII for shor." I studied the purring cat in Vincent's arms "I've never seen a cat that color before." I said, Vincent smiled "Not many have, don't ask me how but he's a Moomba-cat halfbreed." "A Moomba halfbreed?" I exclaimed "that explains the colors then..." Vincent nodded and dropped the cat, "We better get going" he saidand walked to the front door. I grabbed a short-sleeved black jacket that Vincent had leant me and walked out, Vincent close behind. I noticed Vincent flinch as the sun hit his face, he looked pretty uncomfortable in the sunlight and he kept a fast pace all the way to school, I had to run to keep up. He seemed to relax once we were in the school building.

Vincent's POV

As soob as we were out of the sun I was able to relax, why did sunlight have to be so bright? I stopped to let a worn out Cloud catch up then we both headed towards our first class. We got to the Geography room with plenty of time to spare, I took my normal seat right at the back next to the window and Cloud took his right next to me. I did a quick scope of the class and cursed when I spotted two menacingly glowing, mako green eyes staring at Cloud. The long, silver-haired boy that those eyes belonged to stood and began making his way over. "What do you want Sephiroth?" I hissed as he stopped infront of us, "Hey Cloudy" he said, ignoring me. "Heard your Mom got the chop." His smirk made me sick, I stood quickly, causing my chair to smack against the wall, now all eyes were on me, even the Teacher's, who had just walked in. Cloud gave a small sob next to me as I glared into mako green. "Back off Valentine" Sephiroth sneered, "Make me" I growled, instantly regretting those words. Sephiroth hesitated for a moment before throwing his fist into my face and catching me off guard. I fell backwards, catching my left sleeve on the desk. The horrable sound as the fabric ripped and the gasp of the class as gold was revealed. Sephiroth smirked as he looked down on me, my golden claw exposed. That's when the teacher decided to interfere, shouting at Sephiroth and I to sit down, but I took no notice. I was too busy looking at Cloud's shocked expression. This was too much for me, I stood and ran out of the classroom.

Cloud's POV

I have never seen Vincent look so Vulnerable, I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye. I stood and ran out after him, all was chaos in the classroom, the news of Vincent's arm and romours of how he got it would be all over the school by lunchtime. I followed Vincent as closely as possible, yelling for him to stop. Eventually he did, purposefully smaking his head hard against a nearby wall. "Vincent!" I yelled, running over to him, he just pushed me away. "Leave me!" He shouted, I didn't move. "Leave me!" He repeated, "leave me here if you value your life!" I was confused by this last comment, I wanted to run but my legs didn't move. Vincent turned to look at me, his eyes were now slits, his already sharp fangs had grown. His hands had twisted into claws. "Leave me!" He shouted again but I couldn't move, mainly from shock of what I was seeing. Vincent began to scream in pain, he sunk to the floor as his body began to spasm, as if something was just waiting to come out. He grabbed his Stomach as he began to retch, blood poured out of his mouth as he looked at me once again. His face was no longer his own his skin had darkened and two huge blood covered horns stuck out of his head. He screamed again as a tail ripped through his pants. I tried to scream but mine was interrupted by yet another of Vincent's, this time louder than ever. Two huge black and red wings ripped through the skin and clothes on his back, most of his clothes were now ripped off as he had grown larger. His scream was suddenly cut short and replaced by a deep laughter. He stood up and looked down on me, a smirk on his face. All was not Chaos, but Vincent was!

**X-End Chapter-X**

Chaos: Hope you liked this chapter, I've had alot of time to write it! Hopefully it wont be this long before my next chappy is posted! Love to hear what you guys think! Keep readin'!

**Chaos xXx**


	9. Author's note II

Hey! Angel Here! (Yea, Another Name Change)!

You may have heard about the recent terrorist attacks in London, at the moment there are more than 50 Fatalities.

Many of my Family and Friends live in London and thankfully none were hurt but there are others that have lost both family and friends and I just want to take a moment to show I care. If there is any one reading this that has lost someone close then please know I am genuinely sorry. For you, we pray.

_**We shall never forget you, for it is you that makes this world whole...**_

_Conversion, software version 7.0,  
Looking at life through the eyes of a tire hub,  
Eating seeds as a past time activity,  
The toxicity of our city, of our city,_

_New, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder,  
Now, somewhere between the sacred silence,  
Sacred silence and sleep,  
Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep,  
Disorder, disorder, disorder._

_More wood for their fires, loud neighbors,  
Flashlight reveries caught in the headlights of a truck,  
Eating seeds as a past time activity,  
The toxicity of our city, of our city,_

_New, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder,  
Now, somewhere between the sacred silence,  
Sacred silence and sleep,  
Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep,  
Disorder, disorder, disorder._

_New, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder,  
Now, somewhere between the sacred silence,  
Sacred silence and sleep,  
Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep,  
Disorder, disorder, disorder._

_When I became the sun,  
I shone life into the man's hearts,  
When I became the sun,  
I shone life into the man's hearts._

**_System of a down - Toxicity_**


	10. VIII

Angel: Guess who's back, back again, Angel's back, tell a friend. Now everyone report to the dance floor, the dance floor .:Goes on singing the rest of the song:.

Cloud: Angel... ANGEL!

Angel: What?

Cloud: You do have a fic to write here!

Angel: Oh yea... Ok, I've given up with the summary for this chapter so... Reviews!

**Whatevergirl: **Sephi is quite the meany isn't he?

**Sesshy is sexii: **Thanks so much! Here's your update!

**Lynx Yamato: **Freaky... Deaky? Anyway thanks! Don't worry, I plan on finishing this story!

**Nightingale Dragon: **Thanks!

**Twighlight Sora: **Thanks! Update's here!

**hikarienzeru: **Wow.. Congrats for getting longest review in this fic so far! Thank you so much! This review was so motivating! All your questions shall be answered soon enough!

**Sesshy is sexii +  
Whatevergirl: ** I just had to post that, I was so scared that my brother was there and so glad that my brother was safe. In the end there was a total of 49 Deaths. For you we pray.

**RuByMoOn17: **Here it is!

**OK-kun: **Yea, I am cursed to forever write short chapters... Though I'm improving! This chapter could have been longer though...

Angel: Right, I can't be bothered with a conversation so Cloud, get on with the disclaimer!

Cloud: Fine... Moody ass...

Angel does not own Final fantasy 7 or any of it's characters neither does she own the band or Song mentioned in the last chapter and maybe future chapters. Sue her and this little red summon materia with 'knights of the round' labled on it shall become your new best friend... Hehehehe...

Angel: Thanks... Oh Yea! Check out my new Songfic 'My Child' (Sequel soon to come!) Anyway... On with the fic!

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 8**

Cloud's POV

I took a step back, finally able to move "Vincent?" I said, my voice small. Vincent smirked, "Valentine's not in control any more" He said "time for Chaos." I gulped down a scream, it took all my power not to run butnI had to stay by Vincent, he was in trouble and it was all my fault. I was the one he was defending when Sephiroth punched him, I was responsible.

Chaos gave a growl, I took another step back. Chaos crouched infront of me and smirked, "I'm curious" he growled "why do you not run?" I gulped, "I stick by my friends!" I said in the strongest voice I could muster, but I could not mask the fear in my voice. Chaos stood and laughed but his laugh faded as someone rounded the corner, it was Tifa "Cloud a-" She stopped as she spotted the towering form of Chaos. "Cloud move" She said, noting how close I was to the demon. Chaos smirked before raising his claw and smashing it into a locker right infront of me.

Normal POV

Cloud finally got the picture and began to run, Chaos close behind, smashing everything he could. The chase was on.

Vincent's POV

I felt so helpless, all I could do was watch from the back of Chaos's mind as he terrorized the school and chased Cloud. I whimpered mentally as Chaos's claw narrowly missed Cloud's neck. Chaos mentally sneered at me, **(Wouldn't it be nice to see the blood spill down his neck?) ** Chaos's voice boomed around me._ please no _my 'voice' so small and weak compared to his. He laughed as his claw clipped the side of Cloud's face, drawing blood. Cloud lifted his hand to his cheek and felt the wound. _please stop_ I pleaded, Chaos only laughed again. Cloud and Tifa had run into a dead end, Chaos smirked, both mentally and physically.

Cloud pushed Tifa behind him and glared up at Chaos, though his eyes were full of fear. Chaos laughed. "Such a brave boy, would make a great warrior some day" He said "Shame someday shall never come." With that he thrust out his claw and grabbed Cloud by the neck, lifting him off the ground and holding him close to his face. I gave another whimper _stop please! _Chaos only laughed and squeezed Cloud tighter. I began to sob, _please Chaos... _I was beginning to give up hope. **STOP! **Came the sudden voice of Galian Beast in the back of my mind. This shcked Chaos, causing him to drop Cloud and giving me the chance to regain control. "Cloud... Run..." I said weakly, Cloud looked up at me and nodded, he stood and turned to Tifa. "Run" he said. She nodded and ran off. Cloud then turned back to me. A white and purple blade suddenly appeared in his hand. "Chaos!" he shouted, gaining the attension of the mighting demon again as he won control over his body again.Chaos looked down at the sword in Cloud's hand and smirked. "Think that's gonna stop me?" Cloud only smirked back, "Yes" he said simply and leapt into the air, Chaos sheilded his face with his claws, causing Cloud to smirk again as he smacked the demon on the back of the head with the flat of his blade. Chaos fell forwards, shocked by the unexpected move. I took advantage of Chaos's weakness and once again gained control. The wings began to shrink along with my body. The claws twisted back into hands and feet and the horns started to shrink back into my head. I began to scream in pain as the bones of the wings cut into my flesh and the tail shrunk back into the base of my spine. My skin began to pale back to it's normal colour. I was finally human again, plus the two huge gasheson my back and the many wounds I had obtained during my first transformation. My clothes, to my relief, were fully intact, with the exeption of the gashes in the back of my shirt, the wings being the only things that grew before my mind was taken over by Chaos.

I collapsed on the floor, Cloud ran over to me, he was shouting something but I couldn't focus on what. My clothes began to me as my blood soaked the floor. I gave a final smile to Cloud before the darkness took over.

All was dark, I was standing on nothing. The huge form of Chaos infront of me. **(You were lucky this time) ** he growled.  
**You went to far Chaos **the purple Galian Beast snapped beside me. Chaos only growled at him. **Galian's right **came the voice of the frankenstein-like Death Gigas from behind me. **(What would you have done?) ** Chaos snarled. **_He wouldn't have done it! _**The Chainsaw weilding, mask wearing, freak known as Hellmasker growled from besides me. **You almost killed him **Galian snapped **No Vincent means no us! **Chaos snarled in defence but made no move to add more. Satisfied, the three other demons dissapeared. Chaos gave a final warning growl before dissapearing also.

_**(I'll get you next time, you wait!) **_

**X-End Chapter-X**

Angel: Yes, I know, T'was short... .:Sigh:. I'm cursed I tell you!  
Had to change Chaos's 'Speech Marks' Several times... Damn you quick edit!

Please Review!


	11. Author's Note III

Angel: Wow guys, it's been a while hasn't it? I know this is just another Authors note, but It's to tell you guys that another chapter is finally on its way. - i'm in the process of writing it, and hopefully, this will be longer than the others.

I'm glad to be writing this again, and I want to say thank you to all those who kept reviewing and inspired me to carry on with this.

Thanks guys!


End file.
